The Baby Wolf
by Leah7Writes
Summary: When a baby shifter is left on the packs doorstep, the pack become much closer. Can baby Bella change the ways of the hot head wolf? Can she give the infertile a child? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's POV**

A faint knocking was heard on the door of the pack house, then light footsteps running away. I get up because the rest of these lazy asses won't bother to. A small heartbeat can be heard from a couple yards away, and also light breathing. Weird. I think to myself.  
Opening the door to reveal a tiny baby in a basket on the front steps and a note attached, it reads:

_Dear Alpha of The Wolf Pack,_

_This child is of your tribe, she is of blood of the wolves and has already phased, you may not believe me but I am a witch and I was given this child to look after by one named Harry Clearwater, him and his wife were unable to care for the child, and now I am being hunted by vampires. You must look after one of your own._  
_The child is 9 months old, and her name is Isabella Marie Clearwater, she phases every 4 hours which is a little odd but she will next phase at 3 Pm this afternoon._  
_I must warn you, her eyes you might find quite odd at first but you will soon find the m interesting and fascinating._

_Please look after my sweet Isabella._

_Thank you and may you live a happy life: Renee Swan_

I check my watch and realize that the child will phase in a few seconds. Grabbing the basket I run through to where the rest of the pack and imprints are sitting. They all look at me, then at the basket in my hands, "What ya got there Sammy?" Emily, my imprint, asks me.

"A baby." I reply bluntly. They all look at me with shocked faces, Paul, who is usually the Hot Head of the pack, gets up and walks over with a look of awe on his face, looking down I see that the baby is now awake and looking at Paul with the same awestruck expression on her chubby little face

Finally I figure it out; Paul imprinted. And on a baby.


	2. The Baby Wolf: Imprint Chapter 2

**_A/N sorry about the triple post was using the _**_**copy'n'paste**_**_ method to post and accidentally pressed paste three times, hah. Will try and sort it. On with the story..._**

**Sam's POV**

After the initial shock of Paul imprinting, it was actually hilarious. The sex beast of the pack imprints on a baby, no more sex for him for another 16 years!

I wonder what the woman meant by the baby's eyes? is it when she's phase? Because she hasn't phased yet and it's half three. My guess is the imprint, but why would it calm her down? I thought it was the wolf that the imprint calmed? Then it all slipped into place; she imprinted on him too.

**Paul's POV**

Sam walks in with sometiing in a basket, thought it was something for Emily, but that thought was destroyed when Emily asked what it was. I was brought out of my curious state by a pair of chocolate eyes staring back at me, a baby's eyes, all I could think about was this child, she is now my world, my everything. I get this huge sense to protect her. I will do anything be anything for her, whether it's a father figure, uncle, brother, protector, a future lover or if she wishes; nothing at all.  
_Wow I am turning into such a girl! _

I see, from the corner of my eye, Sam share a look with the rest of the pack then they all burst out laughing except the imprints; who all just look confused. I'm to preoccupied with the baby to get mad at them.

I go to pick her up but realize that in my minds rambling Emily has beat me to it. How dare she! Getting in the way of me and my imprint! I don't go hogging her precious Sam all the time! Selfish bitch! "Sam get your imprints filthy hands of my girl!" I growl out.

"PAUL! How dare you talk about me in such a manner, I am the alpha's imprint you must treat me with respect!" the bitch thinks she's all high and mighty because of the imprint, hah yeah right. "And what do you mean 'my girl'? You've not even touched the child what makes you have such a claim on the poor dear?"

I stand up so fast I knock the chair I was sitting on half way across the huge room. "A fucking imprint give me the bloody right to say 'my girl' now hand me her or once you put her down you won't live to tell the tale!" Shocked expressions cross every single one of the imprints faces, well excluding little Claire how is standing up on Quil's legs looking at the baby in Emily's arms, I've always had a soft spot for kids. Emily quickly gets up and hands the now crying baby to me, damn I made her cry. Trying to quiet her I start rocking back and forth, Claire gets up and sits next to me.

"Baby! Cute! Quilly I want one!" a three year old Claire begs. Quil's face pales.

"Maybe in a few year Clairebear, like 30." we all laugh at that, all tension lost.

Jacob being the Bobby buzz-kill he is asks, "Why's there a baby here anyway?" Sam shoots me a look saying if I go of again then I'm deep shit. Like I would with my little perfection in my arms. He then goes on to tell us what happened and to read the letter, not before saying, "Wait till I'm finished before going of at what I'm about to say."

By the time he's finished the rest of the pack are either shaking in rage or in Leah and Seth's case in a state of shock. All the imprints are in tears, well except Claire who is confused as to why everyone is crying. Emily has a look of determination on her face. I seem to not be the only one who notices because Jared speaks up for the first time today, "What ya thinkin Em?"

She looks at me and Sam and says, "We should adopt her."


	3. The Baby Wolf: Walking Chapter 3

**_A/N Emily Isn't actually a bitch Paul was just angry and saw it that way. Oh and by the way I meant to put in the letter that _**_**Izzy's**_**_ birthday is the _**_**7th**_**_ of July_**

**Emily's POV**

I can understand what Paul is feeling, if someone took my Sam away before I even touched him them I'd be pissed. But I have always wanted a baby, me and Sam both can't carry or conceive children I just had to hold the little pink bundle. I need to apologize to him and i also need to explain my reasons for wanting to adopt her. I will good time but right now Claire's throwing a tantrum wanting to hold the baby, and Paul's putting up a fight. Even Quil can't calm her down. Oh god *mental eye roll*

**_Time lapse 1 week later_**

**Paul's POV**

Emily explained her reasons for wanting to adopt my little Izzy and she also apologized for that first day, I also apologized in my own way not the way Sam had hoped for (a huge speech and a bouquet of flowers) just a 'ditto' when she apologized. We worked it out and Sam and Emily are going to adopt Iz. Izzy also seems very attached to Sam and Emily, I think since they can't have kids she sorta imprinted on them in a mamma-papa sort of way. Seth and Leah also confronted their parents about it, their mother came clean and told them why, they barely have the money now, no mind another kid. They kind of understand but are curious as to why they didn't tell them in the first place. I spend most my time at Sam and Emily's or at the shop buying things for the nurseries in Sam and Em's house, my house and the pack hut (The elders built a huge house in the woods that us wolves can stay in when we are dong late patrols or just a place for us to hang out). The nurseries in mine and Sam's houses are done and we are in the middle of making the biggest room in the hut into a nursery/playroom incase more of us imprint on kids, plus Claire needs a place to go aswell. Izzy is almost always glued to my side, or with Sam, Emily or Claire. Claire just adores the kid and is already saying she her sister. I remember the first time I let her hold Iz, it was quite funny.

_(Flash back)_

_I was sitting with __Iz__ a couple days after she arrived, she is staring up at me trying to do something to make me laugh like she has taken to doing quite often. Claire comes up and sits next to me, I put my free arm around her, she's always saying I'm her best __wolfy__ friend, which I just laugh at. All of a sudden she looks up at me but I'm looking lovingly at __Izzy__ and starts silently crying, I smell rather than see the tears and turn to ask her what is wrong. "Are you going to leave me now that the baby's here Paul?"_

_I was shocked to say the least, "No Claire-bear, she's to me what you are to __Quil__ and you know that it's nice to spend time with them at first, I promise I'll still take you out for __icecream__ every Thursday. Okay?"_

_"Okay. But can my sister come too?" I hadn't a clue what she was on about._

_"Claire-bear you don't have a sister, who do you mean?"_

_She looks at me with an expression on her face that says it was a stupid question, "__Izzy__ of course silly!" she giggles. "Now, Paul, can i PLEASE get to hold my baby sister!" And I swear in that moment I had tears in my eyes._

Claire has been following Izzy around like lost puppy, well so do I but when she's not with me I literally am a lost puppy.

Right now I am putting up Izzy's crib It's pure black and the sheets are a deep purpley violet colour, to match the room. Me and Quil were sent to pick out colours so Claire had come to and picked them.

I am also alone with Iz who is in here make shift bed of pillows, blankets and teddy's, turn to check if she was alright and see that she ain't there. _Oh shit!_

I feel something hit my foot and look down to see Izzy standing on it holding my leg. But when I got to pick her up her eyes widen and she toddles off. Aww how cute!

Wait did she just walk?


	4. Chapter 4: Talking and Love

**Sammy's PoV**

Emily and I walked into the pack hut expecting to see Paul either sleeping or working on the crib and Izzy sleeping or watching him. But no we walked into a room full of laughing guys watching Paul- who looked over the moon- chasing a tiny puppy around the room. The puppy who immediately knew to by my daughter, as of today.

"Paul we have some news for you." My imprint said in a very monotone voice. Pauls face immediately dropped and his eyes shot over to his imprint.

He start mumbling and then kept repeating "No. No. No. No…" dramatic much!

"Paul, I would like you to meet our daughter, Isabella Marie Clearwater Uley!" Emily screeched, making all of my pack jump in fright, well except Paul who just sat in shock for a few seconds before suddenly jump and picking Isabella up like you would a puppy and scratching her behind the ears and said, "Here that Izzy you got a mamma and papa!"

Isabella phased back and can running over to us in human form. Butt naked with her little toddler legs.

_WAIT! RUNNING? _

Paul had a smug look on his face as if he anticipated this all along. Bastard.

**Paul PoV (Time lapse to 2 years later)**

It's been 2 years today since Izzy was literally dropped on our doorstep and those 2 years have –and this may be a bit cringe- the best 2 years of our lives. Sam and Em are great parents to her. Jacob, Quil and Embry are the 3 best big brothers a girl could need. Seth and Leah are biologically the best siblings. Jared is that really cool uncle and Kim is the aunt that spoils her rotten. Collin and Brady, ahhh her partners in crime when it comes to making a mess (They phased a few months after Iz arrived). Claire and Izzy are best friends and closer than sisters. And me, well I'm her brother, her protector and her best friend. You still hardly ever see us apart.

Izzy's birthday is in 3 months and we are planning a surprise party for her, we are going to invite all her little friends from La Push daycare and everything! I am really excited for some reason, maybe it's because she's going to be happy but I don't know.

Everybody is surrounding me and Izzy in the pack living room while I try and get her to talk; this has become a daily thing maybe even twice a day. Izzy's going to be three soon and she still hasn't said her first word. Even when we are phased with her wee never hear her voice, just like a feeling in your gut that that is what she wants, or pictures and stuff. We asked the council and they said she probably just doesn't have anything important to say. The only time we hear her is if she's crying or giggling.

"Izzy, say 'Hi'" I ask her. She looks confused, "Say, 'H-I, hi'" still confused. "How about Pauly does it then you?"I try.

"Can I call you Pauly?" Seth asks. I shoot him a glare, cause her to laugh.

"You find that funny ya wee monkey, huh?" I say grabbing her and tickling her. She finds a way to grip around neck, and screams a playful scream, "Come on Iz say something! I won't stop until you do!" of course I would but she doesn't know that.

"Tay tay! A wove wou waulwy!" Oh shit! She actually did it! She spoke! **(For those without baby brothers or sisters and stuff it says 'Okay okay! I love you pauly!' if my baby talk is a bit weird thendont hesitate to say!)**

The first thing Izzy says is she loves me!

The joy overloads me and I can't help it, a stray tear rolls down my face.

_**A/N Hey guys, I have made a twitter page for additional info and picture of what characters look like in my head, its for all my stories btw! Go follow! It's just my username ImAWolfGrrrr  
4 R's! go follow! Love ya until next time! **_

_**And P.S I have a few new stories up so go check em out!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Truth at last

_**A/N Hey not gonna say some lame ass excuse for why this chapter is like 3 years late cause there ain't one, I just couldn't be assed ya know? Anyway, message me what you want me to include in this story in the reviews or PM. On with the story I suppose.**_

**Bella's PoV Age 13**

Okay. Breath Bella, breath. Only two more. That's it only two. Right that's another one down, just one more. Half left, keep going. Yes. Yes! YES!

"Well done Izzy, you bet your time by three and a half seconds, you've beat both Seth and Jared! Only me, Paul and your Papa are ahead of you and your only three seconds behind me." Aunt Leah squeals, yeah squeals. We do this every weekend, time me and see how long it takes me to run around the Rez eight times in my wolf form.

I smirk, "Just wait Lee, I will be the fastest in the pack soon enough." She just scoffs, rolls her eyes and says, "You are way too much like the boys!"

I shove her shoulder with mine, I'm slightly shorter than her at five foot four. We reach it back home and arrive to the smell of cooking. Muffins!

After the gorgeous smell stops muffling my thoughts I sprint into the house. "Hey Mama! I bet Jared and Seth today!" I say as I make it to the kitchen.

"Well done my precious little speedster! How long until- Leah remove your hand from my muffin- you beat your Papa?" Mama asks me.

I think for a moment, trying to do the math in my head, "Em, well I'm three seconds behind Lee and Lee is five seconds behind Paul and he's eight seconds behind Papa. So… twelve?"

My Mama looks at me funny, almost like shes concerned, "Izzy sweetie, that makes sixteen. How are you doing in school? There hasn't been a parent contact night in a while."

I look down, theres a reason my mum hasn't been to any parent contact meeting.

"I'm doing fine mama, as usual. When's the bonfire tonight? Is the elders coming? Do I _finally _get to meet them?" I ask. My parents have never let me meet the elders because they say that they are old and don't like breaking tradition and wouldn't have agreed with me phasing so young. My mama also says that Billy doesn't like little children because his wife lost one during childbirth and then died herself around the time I was born, it's sad because I think me and Jakes brother or sister would be good friends. Billy has had a pretty rough time since then, being diabetic and losing use of both of his legs.

My mother looks at me amused, I ask her this before each bonfire and we have them all. The. Time. "Maybe, I know Billy and Old Quil will be there. Harry and Sue Clearwater might be coming but Seth said they might not." She hums, going back to her mixing bowl.

"IZZY! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Seth screams from outside. I look at mama wide-eyed.

She nods her head upwards, for me to hide on the roof. I scramble up the stairs and hear Seth closing in on me, I scamper up the ladder and kick the latch behind me. I take joy in the tell-tale _'thunk'_ of metal on werewolf. After about five seconds of sitting with my legs dangling over the roof Seth comes out with an ice pack on his face. Giggling I jump down and land on my feet.

I pat Seths shoulder, "Well bro… you tried." And I run off straight after into the woods to meet Papa and Paul of patrol. I didn't notice the way Seth's face changed when I said bro.

"Isabella! It's time to go!" Shouts Paul, I scoff. Isabella? What time period do we live in?

I grab my baggy hoodie off my chair where I threw it a couple days ago. I smell it and try to remember what I was doing before taking it off. Ew. PE, maybe not this one. Eventually after about ten minutes of searching I finally find another one that doesn't need washed. The sleeves are a bit too small but I roll them up.

As I sprint down the stairs I realise that no one else is in the kitchen but my mums phone is still there so they must not have left to walk down yet. I walk over to pick the phone up and realise that its open on a note. I really did try to not look but I saw my name. My parents do this thing where they have conversations about me behind my back on their phones notes so I can't hear them.

As I read down I notice that this really is serious. I quickly tell who is who and what I read unsettles me:

**Sam, I'm worried about Iz. She couldn't add simple numbers earlier and I think shes flunking school, Mary in the bakery saw her down the beach for half the day last week.**

_Em don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. Nothing in her thoughts suggests that anything is wrong. But we are going to have to tell her soon or when she finds out there is going to be mayhem! _

**Yeah, I know tonight, definitly tonight.**

Tonight, their going to tell me something important tonight. I turn my mums phone off, shove it on the counter and shout to tell her I'm jogging down. She shouts back that she will meet me down there since their taking the truck.

Before I phased out I calm my mind by imagining a ring off fire around my mind, breathing in and out with the flames to clear all my thoughts. The pack has noticed that I always seem to have a fire blazing in my mind and they all think its just a way to focus, not to keep them out of my thoughts. That's how Papa came up with the nickname spitfire for me, and its caught on with some of our other pack mates.

I phase in and it's Jared and Quil on patrol, they tell me that they'll be down in ten minutes. There's an unease in the pack mind, both older wolves are silent until I phased out just at the edge of the woods. My wolf is still pretty small although I've been phasing longer than like, half the pack. I'm only about the size of a medium sized lion while everyone else is the size of large horses. I have the same markings as a black and tan Germain Shepard dog. My wolf is slender like Leah's and after a bit more practise she will be faster. Papa say's that I will be nearly as big as him when I stop growing.

I make my way over to the bonfire and take in the calming smells of the smoke and sea. I spot Claire sitting with her boyfriend, he gets invited but he has to leave before the pack can speak openly at the end. Quil doesn't like him very much but they don't tell me why and put a block up whenever I ask in the pack mind, they keep a lot from me.

"Hey Claire! Hello… Mike." Okay maybe I don't really like him either he creeps me out… a lot.

Claire is fifteen and is like a sister to me, Paul tells me that I was her absolute favourite doll when I was little and sometimes it still feels like it with her trying to give me makeovers and get me out of my tomboy state. "IZZY! I heard you beat Seth _and_ Jared today! Congrats, now can you please spare an afternoon and let me dress you up?"

The petrified look on my face must tell her my answeras she pouts and huffs before going back to speaking to Mike. I finally smell food and realise my Mama had just pulled up in the truck, I rush to help with all the tubs of finger foods and cakes.

Soon all the food has been laid out and tucked into and the night goes dark, eventually Mike and the other few people who aren't in on the secret leave and the pack gets down to buisness.

"Sam," Billy starts, "You mentioned that you needed to tell us all something?"

My Papa, looks at me and sighs, this is what they were talking about isn't it? "About twelve years ago the pack was relaxing in the house and we heard a knocking, I got up and went to the door, I heard footsteps running and a small heartbeat. When I opened the door I had no idea what to expect. On our doorstep was a baby in a basket and a note, saying that the baby was left with a witch by one of our own. Witches are the most powerful of all the immortal beings, shifters, werewolves, witches, vampires, seers and ghosts. All the powers they harness are natural and safe so she was probably the best option. The witch was being hunted by vampires and decided to return the child to the safest home she could find, with the pack. I took the child inside and instantly everyone fell inlove with her. Because me and Emily couldn't reproduce we decided to adopt her."

By this point I'm still slightly confused, if my parents couldn't have kids then who am I? Then it hits. I'm not Isabella Marie Uley. I'm Isabella Marie unknown. I should be upset but I'm not. I'm angry. The constant fire in my head blazing higher than ever before. I feel my wolf just at the surface, using my eyes and letting me keep control of my body.

"Izzy, baby," _Sam_ starts, I growl, "We're so sorry we didn't tell you, we just didn't know when the time was right."

I look around, taking in the elders looks for the first time. I'd never met any of them in my life. I recognise Billy from pictures Jake showed me. But Seth and Leah never had any pictures with their parents, and well neither do I to be honest. "Who are my parents?" I growl.

My _fake _parents share a look, then they look to Seth and then Leah and finally Sue and Harry. Take it that's my answer. Not caring about my clothes I phase. I phase and I run. Run so far that no one will catch me for hours. When I eventually stop running I just collapse in a heep on the ground. A heart-wrenching howl erupts from my throat and is joined by a second which I recognise as Paul's, then my Papa, then my siblings, real life siblings. And while the howls peirce the night I know that this is my family, and family stick together. Picking myself up I race home, to the only place that will ever mean anything to me. To my parents. My real parents in all but blood.


	6. Chapter 6: Saving a Life

**Izzy's PoV**

When I make it back to the beach everyone is speaking around the fire, having phased out to leave me to my thoughts. Nobody hears or smells me approach, well everyone bar Paul. We are always aware of each other's presence for some weird reason. He nods at me subtly and doesn't announce my arrival to anyone.

I close my eyes and take a few moments to calm myself, still unsure what I'm going to say. Should I vent my anger? Should I show how vulnerable I feel? Should I run again?

Too late… "Iz, your back!" My papa goes to pull me into a hug, but I raise a hand to stop him.

Placing an expressionless mask over my face I make eye contact with as many of the group as I can. "I want to know it all. Tell me everything." I demand.

My Papa looks to Paul and Paul nods. _Dammit there is more!_ I think to myself. Paul pats the space on a log next to him and gestures for me to sit. Hesitantly I look around, not expecting this to happen. I thought they would say, _'Nope, that's it, your adopted, nothing major!'. _Now I'm petrified as to what I'm about to be told.

"There is something about being a shifter that we haven't told you yet and we think now is the right time. It is something that no one your age should have on their shoulders but if we don't tell you it would be like keeping it from you, and as we've just seen that doesn't do us many favours." Papa starts, I yawn at his stalling. "There's this thing that a wolf does when he or she meets the person who should be in their life forever."

"Dad are you giving me the sex talk? Don't bother cause mum beat you too it like 5 years ago!" I exclaim wide eyed, my face starting to blush.

My Papa takes an exaggerated deep breath and starts explaining again, "No, Isabella. If you would let me finish, I would explain. "When the wolf's soulmate in a sense makes eye contact with them for the first time after the wolf phasing, something in the wolfs head changes. Everything he or she held top priority would be moved to second place and this person becomes their everything, all strings attaching them to the earth now are attached to this person. This thing is called imprinting."

I scrunch my face up confused, "Papa why do I need to know this?" I ask.

This time it isn't my Papa that speaks, it's Paul, "Because, Izzy, I imprinted on you when you arrived to us."

"What? But how can you? I've looked you in the eyes since I was bor-adopted. Does that mean I'll never imprint?" I ask, this is all so confusing, I know I would probably normally be raging at this but I want all the answers and I want them now.

Paul looks deeply into my eyes and I know there is something I've overlooked. "Iz, you did imprint, you imprinted on me as a baby." He whispers, trying to be gentle, oops. Didn't work.

I growl, eyes glowing amber. "If anybody else has an secrets they would like to share with me then _please _speak up now!" I roar.

Harry Clearwater stands up, "Actually Isabella I would li- UGH!" He falls to the ground clutching his chest; I'm down in a millisecond to see what's wrong. Sue screams 'No, no, no, no, no.' at the top of her lungs. I take in Harry's appearance and decide that he is in the middle of a stroke. I should have realised before, we had just been taught it in health class. Now I look up close his face was drooped on one side and he had flinched a couple times because of a pain in his arms.

"WHY ISN'T ANYONE HELPING?" I cry out, I know that at this moment there is not much you can do but it's better than standing staring. "OH MY GOD!" I scream at them all. I try to remember what to do and since health class is the only one I can pay attention in, I quickly remind myself. The symptoms seem to have stopped, well at least on the outside.

I try to pull him onto his side but he's too heavy, even though I'm a shifter. Paul quickly realises what I am trying to do and helps pull him over, I pull my hoodie off and place it under his head. I assess his clothing, noticing his checked shirt is a bit tight and motion for Paul to help me unbutton it. Just in case, I check his pulse and his breath, both as steady as can be expected, so to be honest not steady at all.

Somebody must've called an ambulance because I turn to see the paramedics rushing down the beach. Trying to not get in the way I jump to the side beside where Paul had moved to. He lifts me so I am between his legs and squashes his thighs around mine so my now freezing, though not from the cold, body is completely covered by him. I feel him kiss my head and pull me closer as we watch them take Harry's unmoving body away. I hope for my biological siblings sake that he survives and I also pray that I did all I could to help.

I fall asleep in that position after about twenty minutes while everyone packs the stuff up and I'm only half aware of Paul carrying me home in his arms. As I drift in and out of sleep I see that he isn't taking me home but to his house where he lives alone. I've always had a bedroom at Paul's and I always just thought that my parents must've wanted to go places but couldn't so Paul ended up just giving me a room.. But now that I know about the imprint, I realise that it must be so he can have me close sometimes.

He tucks me in and sits and watches me sleep, I don't know exactly what he is doing because I'm practically sleeping but I feel his finger tracing patterns in my hand. He stands to leave but not before leaning down, kissing my head and whispering, "Well done today Bells, you did us all proud, Spitfire."

I hear the door shut and drift into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of babies and hospitals.

When I wake up the next morning I hear people in the kitchen, I slowly creep down the stairs and hear that Paul is arguing with someone.

"No! She's asleep, she had a rough night last night!" Paul states. He's not angry at the person but by the tone of voice he is using I can tell he isn't please with them either.

The person huffs, "I _need _to speak to her Paul, I need to thank her and hug her and tell her how grateful we all are and how much she means to us!" I recognise the voice as Leah's, shouldn't she be at the hospital with her father?

"I'm awake Paul, it's okay." I say, tiredly. Leah whips around and runs towards me, I see tear stains down her cheeks.

My biological big sister grabs me and spins me around in a tight hug. "You saved him Iz, the doctors said that that stroke would have been what killed him if you hadn't done that. Thank you so so so much little sister. We appreciate it so much that I can't even describe it." She exclaims.

"Then why are you crying Lea?" I ask tenderly.

She looks at the floor and when she looks up there is a fresh set of tears in her eyes. "What you did saved my dad from that stroke but Bells, late last night he had a second one and he passed." Leah says. I take in her looks again and notice the black bags under her eyes and that her eyes are already bloodshot. She must've been up all night.

"I love you Lea-lea!" I whisper hoarsely, wanting to cry for the death of my real father but feeling stupid because I never knew him.

Leah went home after that. Her mother had fallen into a deep depression overnight, the shock of losing her husband so rapidly like that had done a huge number on her and Leah said the doctor had already prescribed antidepressants because of how severe it is. So Leah was left to plan the funeral, my parents had offered to help as Harry was one of the elders who had cared for the kids growing up on the Rez practically alone, like my Papa and Paul, so he was very dear to my dad even after the fiasco with me.

I was going to stay at Paul's for the next couple of days; he had taken the days off work to keep me company. We decide to throw on a movie and he let me pick, I chose Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I loved the Harry Potter series and knew that Paul did too and the Order of the Phoenix was both of our favourite one.

We grab the massive bean bag from the corner of the room and drag it to the middle. It's big enough for both of us to fit on with a bit of room. We had a huge bowl of popcorn and settled in to watch out movie.

"Paul?" I ask.

"Yes Princess?"

"Do you wish you imprinted on someone else, like someone your own age?" I ask sadly.

He doesn't answer for a moment, then he bursts out laughing, "Izzy, in about four years we will be the same age." He laughs.

"What? I don't understand, I'll be seventeen but that's the age you were when you phased and that was _ages_ ago." I ask.

He takes a deep breath, "Bella when we wolves phase we stay the same age until the danger of vampires leaves La Push, we all stay roughly the same age as when we phased. I am technically still seventeen although I've been around for more than that many years. Your Papa is still eighteen; uncle Seth is still fifteen and so on. But Bell you are a whole new ball game, you continued to grow even though you've been phasing your whole life, we believe that you will stop aging around the age that I stopped since I am you imprint but we aren't certain. Don't worry too much. All will be well." He finished and kisses the top of my head.

I slowly drift off to sleep again because of how exhausted I am and Paul puts the popcorn on the floor and tucks me up against him and we both sleep like that for the rest of the day. Harry still fighting He-who-must-not-be-named in the background.

_**A/N Well it's an update! Finally, review if you want more and review if you don't!**_


End file.
